


Tick Tick Time | Время тикает

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пре-слэш, разговоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи все еще не разобрался со Стивом. Однако, Стив тоже до сих пор не разобрался с Локи. И, наверное, Стив уже вляпался куда серьезнее, чем мог себе вообразить, но это его не останавливает.
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tick Tick Time | Время тикает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tick Tick Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710795) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Стив очень, очень жалел, что Локи не продумал этот момент. И надеялся, что Локи действительно просто ошибся, потому что если нет, если он подумал о возможных последствиях и тем не менее все равно закинул Стива в эту непростую ситуацию… Стив не мог даже подобрать подходящую случаю угрозу.

– Знаешь, – протянул Тони, – если бы на твоем месте был кто-то другой, то я бы предположил, что все это какой-нибудь хитроумный розыгрыш.

Стив намеренно старался не смотреть в сторону Клинта, лицо которого закаменело не хуже, чем у статуи.

– Это не розыгрыш, – заверил Стив, хотя, скорее всего, его вклад тут был совершенно не обязателен. – И я ничего вам не говорил вовсе не потому, что мне так захотелось. Он не доставлял нам никаких проблем, но пригрозил, что… значительно усложнит вам жизнь, если я проболтаюсь.

– Не доставлял нам никаких проблем? Да он единственная причина, по которой мы вообще здесь…

– Как давно? – перебил его преувеличенно спокойный голос Клинта. Стив невольно обернулся в его сторону и заметил, что Наташа тоже покосилась на него с явной опаской.

– Я… что?

– Как давно ты знаешь, что Локи жив? – Поза Клинта излучала такое напряжение, что Стив бы не удивился, если бы он с минуты на минуты начал вибрировать.

Сердце Стива провалилось куда-то в желудок, но он просто не мог отрицать очевидное. Уставившись в пол, он ответил:

– Уже несколько месяцев.

– Несколько… – Тони выругался, и теперь к числу тех, на кого Стив изо всех сил пытался не смотреть, добавился Тор, который выглядел так, словно его ударили, словно его предали…

– Как я уже сказал, – повторил Стив. – Он пригрозил…

– И ты не смог придумать ни одного способа _намекнуть_ нам о том, что безумный младший братец Тора вернулся с того света? – перебил его Клинт.

– Не без риска для вашей безопасности! – Стив сделал глубокий вздох и украдкой покосился на Тора, надеясь, что у него будет возможность все объяснить, когда сложившаяся ситуация… хотя бы частично уладится. – …и он не… вернулся. Локи не умирал. Он все подстроил. Его выслеживали… Читаури, или, по крайней мере, он так сказал, и…

– Судя по твоим словам, – тихо заметила Наташа, – вы много чего успели обсудить.

Стив захлопнул рот и сглотнул. У него были веские причины. И теперь ему просто нужно было их внятно изложить.

– Я сделал то, что посчитал наилучшим вариантом из всех возможных, – произнес он наконец. – И что, как я надеялся, могло… в перспективе… – Его голос сошел на нет. Честное слово, о чем он только думал? Он почти как наяву услышал насмешливый тон Локи: « _Искупление? Я тебя умоляю_ ».

– Могло что в перспективе? – поинтересовался Клинт с легким вызовом.

– И какой, – продолжила Наташа ровно, – статус твоих отношений с Локи?

Стив с трудом сдержал желание поморщиться. _Отношений_? Это прозвучало так…

– Я не знаю, правда, – после секундного колебания проговорил он. – Это… трудно определить. Но… – Он снова покосился на Тора, который все еще смотрел на него все с той же болезненной помесью неприкрытой надежды и смутной обиды. – Он… спас мне жизнь. Только что.

– Это _он_ тебе сказал? – спросил Клинт. Стив еще раз глубоко вдохнул через нос.

– Это _я_ сказал. И кроме того, он… думает, что он передо мной в долгу. И мне кажется, что он воспринимает эти обязательства весьма серьезно.

– Тебе не кажется, – неожиданно подал голос Тор, встрепенувшись и выпрямив спину. – Возвращение долга– это не шуточное дело в Асгарде, и даже Локи не позволит себе его проигнорировать.

– Раньше бы не позволил, – тихо поправил его Брюс, заговоривший впервые с начала этого спора, и Тор тут же обернулся к нему, нахмурив брови. – Прости, Тор, но… так было раньше. Ты сам говорил, что почти не узнаешь его таким, каким он стал теперь.

– Я отказываюсь верить… – начал Тор с жаром, но Стив не дал ему закончить.

– Я уверен в его искренности, – объявил он громко. – Хотя бы на этот счет.

– Насколько уверен? – резко потребовал Тони, и Стив уже собирался огрызнуться в ответ, но вдруг осознал, что его товарищами движет вовсе не раздражение, а беспокойство. Ну, разумеется, они беспокоились. Он исчез прямо посреди битвы. И общался с врагом, из-за которого они, собственно, и организовали эту команду. На Стива моментально накатило смущение. На их месте он, наверное, отреагировал бы точно так же.

Он сделал еще один глубокий вздох, чтобы взять себя в руки, и откинулся на спинку стула, расслабляясь.

– Достаточно, – произнес он ровно. – Конечно, я не могу сказать, что абсолютно уверен. Но Локи не доставлял нам проблем с тех пор, как начал общаться со мной, и это факт. И я правда верю, что вряд ли сидел бы здесь сейчас, если бы он не вмешался.

– Стив, – помедлив, сказала Наташа. – Как ты думаешь, почему Локи выбрал именно тебя?

– Ты хочешь услышать мое мнение? – Стив опустил взгляд на собственные руки. – Я бы предположил, что ему одиноко, и поскольку я… вроде как помог ему однажды, я являюсь наилучшим кандидатом в собеседники.

Комната буквально взорвалась, моментально заполняясь неразборчивым гулом, сквозь который до Стива донеслись полный недоверия возглас Клинта: «Ты сделал _что_?», и недовольное ворчание Тони: «Скажи мне, что это происходило не в моем доме». Реплики остальных потерялись в какофонии звуков. Стив решил просто переждать их первую реакцию, и когда Тор, заглушая всех остальных, проревел: «Тихо!», они наконец угомонились. По крайней мере, у впечатляющей звучности голоса Громовержца был один неоспоримый плюс.

– Друг мой Стив, – решительно и серьезно обратился к нему Тор. – Ты говоришь, что помог Локи. Где и как это произошло? И почему ты никогда об этом не упоминал? – Легкий намек на горькую обиду в его интонациях резал не хуже ножа.

– Я был… я тогда был один. Здесь, – начал Стив медленно, осторожно подбирая каждое слово. – Он просто появился в фойе из ниоткуда, весь в крови, и потерял сознание, так что я отнес его вниз, в тюремную камеру. И мне показалось неправильным просто… оставить его там. Он был в довольно плохом состоянии, так что я… да. Я ему помог. – И он собирался отстаивать это решение до последнего. Даже заключенные заслуживали человеческого отношения. И было совершенно неважно, кем именно они являлись. – Мне быстро стало понятно, что ему не хватает магии, чтобы исцелить себя самостоятельно или сбежать. Но уже через пару дней он просто исчез оттуда.

– В моей башне, – пробормотал Тони. – В _моей башне_ , и я определенно узнал бы об этом, если бы все системы работали исправно, а это значит, что он обманул камеры наблюдения…

К счастью, Тор не стал спрашивать, почему Стив тогда не позвал его, хотя, судя по выражению его лица, обида все еще не была до конца забыта. Стив всей душой надеялся, что позже у него будет шанс все объяснить.

– Я ничего не сказал, – продолжил он, – потому что Локи уже снова был в бегах, и информация о том, что он вообще тут находился, ничем бы нам не помогла, и потому что… – он заколебался на секунду, но все же закончил, – судя по некоторым его фразам… Тор, я не хотел говорить тебе, что твой брат, скорее всего, долго не протянет.

Наташа сузила глаза.

– Значит, в тот раз, когда сработал сигнал тревоги, – протянула она. – Когда ты исчез…

– Он хотел… меня поблагодарить.

И не только, но Стиву почему-то очень не хотелось делиться подробностями той беседы даже с друзьями. Которые дружно сейчас на него таращились.

Брюс наклонился вперед и поставил локти на стол.

– Я думаю, – произнес он тихо, – что мы должны дать Стиву возможность рассказать нам все с самого начала.

* * *

К окончанию командного совещания Стив чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон и усталым до невозможности. К счастью, Тор не пошел вслед за ним, а только положил руку ему на плечо и сказал: «Мы поговорим позже», добавив запоздалую улыбку, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить мрачность тона.

Войдя в комнату, Стив почти ожидал обнаружить Локи на своей кровати, но она оказалась божественно пуста, и он с облегчением плюхнулся на нее, хотя в голове тут же внезапным импульсом встрепенулось смутное беспокойство о том, где Локи сейчас может находиться и чем может заниматься. На мгновение ему вспомнились странные интонации в голосе Локи, когда тот эхом повторил за ним: «В следующий раз», что снова вернуло его к насущному вопросу: а что именно он делает? И ради чего старается?

Локи совершенно четко дал понять, что не собирается меняться. Он так и _сказал_ , – подчеркнул Стив про себя. Но… все же…

Он поднялся с кровати, уселся за стол и достал альбом и карандаши, надеясь, что рисование поможет ему прояснить неожиданную путаницу в мыслях.

Все это казалось абсолютной бессмыслицей. Слова Локи никак не стыковались с поступками. По крайней мере, не стыковались так, как хотелось Стиву. Может быть, дело действительно было только в неоплаченном долге. Особенно если верить тому, что сказал сегодня Тор. Но с какой стати Локи стал бы так цепляться за традиции родины, которую он так старательно отвергает? Но, опять же, отвергает _не до конца_. Он все равно что открытым текстом признался, что скучает по своей матери – королеве Асгарда, – и до сих пор заботится о ней. А еще его, кажется, задело предположение, что это он организовал нападение на Стива. И сама ситуация его, вроде бы, по-настоящему расстроила. За все это время Локи успел побывать поочередно властным, шаловливым, жестоким, задумчивым, но всегда сообразительным и колким, и Стиву все чаще и чаще приходило в голову, что, возможно, его взору понемногу открывается тот самый Локи, которого так любит и по которому так сильно скучает Тор.

_Насколько тебе должно быть одиноко, чтобы искать компании того, кто сражался против тебя?_

Стив моргнул и, нахмурившись, уставился на получившийся рисунок. Это был портрет Локи, устремившего взгляд куда-то в сторону, с едва уловимым намеком на встревоженность в характерно поджатых губах. Однако, этот набросок не мог похвастаться выдающимся сходством с оригиналом. Нарисованный Стивом Локи выглядел почти беззащитным. Даже это неприметное выражение на его лице было лишено тех масок и барьеров, которые реальный Локи носил постоянно и так естественно, что они становились практически невидимыми.

Стив перевернул рисунок и отодвинул подальше от себя. Его друзья имели полное право и абсолютно обоснованные _причины_ для беспокойства. Локи, скорее всего, врал, ведя свою собственную затяжную игру с одному ему понятными замыслами, и использовал Стива в качестве подвернувшегося под руку инструмента. То, что Стив никак не мог разобраться, каким именно образом его используют, не означало, что этого не происходило.

Но…

В этом и заключалась его проблема, разве нет? Теперь он уже вляпался слишком основательно, влез в самую гущу хитросплетений. Точно так же, как Тор. И уже не мог просто взять и выкинуть из головы эту эфемерную возможность, этот _шанс_ … И ведь факт оставался фактом, верно? Что Локи ни разу не попытался напасть на них с тех пор, как все это началось, _чем бы оно ни было_? И что за это время Локи не пытался напасть ни на кого?

Стив уже чувствовал постепенно зарождающуюся головную боль. Вздохнув, он отодвинул стул, вернулся к кровати, растянулся на ней и укрылся одеялом. Пожалуй, он все еще ощущал легкое напряжение во всем теле, усталость и даже переутомление, но никаких травм или повреждений. И его спасителем был не кто иной, как Локи, выдернувший его из опасной ситуации словно какой-нибудь… ангел-хранитель.

Чертовски странный ангел-хранитель, если уж на то пошло.

Стив закрыл глаза и позволил себе погрузиться в дрему. Он мог продолжить эти размышления утром.

Ему показалось, что во сне ему привиделся крайне реалистичный Локи, который отвел прядку волос с его лба и пробормотал:

– Хорошо. Значит, ты выбрался невредимым. Я полагаю, что это… – И исчез, так и не закончив фразу.

Но стоило Стиву проснуться, как это воспоминание тут же ускользнуло, и вскоре уже весь предыдущий день больше всего напоминал смутный, безумный и чрезвычайно причудливый сон.

* * *

После событий того дня Локи не нанес Стиву ни одного неожиданного (или ожидаемого) визита на протяжении почти целого месяца.

И Стив несколько раз ловил себя на том, что начинает беспокоиться. Что как минимум – и с логической точки зрения он это понимал – было совершенно необязательно и могло обернуться чем-нибудь похуже. Но что, если уловка Локи оказалась раскрыта и на него снова объявили охоту? Или его уже поймали? Или он просто потерял всякий интерес к общению со Стивом и теперь сидит в каком-нибудь укромном уголке и строит планы следующей атаки?..

Постепенно и с некоторым замешательством Стив также осознал, что первый вариант тревожил его гораздо сильнее.

Он даже оглянуться не успел, а уже увяз чересчур глубоко.

А еще Стив подозревал, что остальные все же приняли какое-то решение относительной всей этой ситуации с Локи, но не потрудились ему об этом сообщить, и теперь он понятия не имел, в чем же оно заключалось. Спустя несколько дней после их серьезного разговора он бросил попытки разгадать, что творится в головах его товарищей по команде и просто принял тот факт, что они теперь время от времени странно на него поглядывали… и что Клинт почти неделю упрямо отказывался произносить больше двух слов подряд в его адрес. И хотя Стива до сих пор не заклеймили «скомпрометированным», его коллеги, кажется, были готовы принять незамедлительные меры в случае необходимости.

И вот когда жизнь уже начала понемногу возвращаться в привычное русло, вернувшийся после длинного дня публичных выступлений Стив обнаружил в своей комнате лениво развалившегося на кровати Локи.

На мгновение оторопело застыв на пороге, Стив быстро отмер и шагнул внутрь, захлопывая за собой дверь.

– Где ты был? – вырвалось из него раньше, чем он успел себя остановить, и даже если за этой фразой моментально последовала вспышка обжигающего смущения, выражение краткого потрясения, появившееся на лице Локи, того стоило.

– Я не был поставлен в известность о том, что меня ожидают, – отозвался тот после секундной паузы, вернув себе самообладание и изобразив легкую ироничную улыбку. – Тем более, к определенному часу.

– Если бы у меня был хотя бы один способ связаться с тобой, – многозначительно заметил Стив, – то я бы тебе сообщил.

Локи, кажется, ничуть не смутило это заявление.

– Способ связаться со мной? Какая забавная идея. Но мне так нравится устраивать тебе сюрпризы. – Ироничная улыбка сделалась еще шире. – В чем дело, Капитан? Неужели я заставил тебя волноваться?

И Стив все же решил рискнуть. Возможно, в результате он только выставит себя полным идиотом, но… он расправил плечи пошире.

– Да, – произнес он почти с вызовом. – Да, заставил.

Он внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица Локи, стараясь поймать все промелькнувшие на нем за долю мгновения эмоции. Первым, как ему показалось, было удивление, потом удовлетворение, ярость и замешательство, и все они сменяли друг друга с такой скоростью, что Стив едва успевал их опознавать. Но, наверное, у него с каждым разом получалось все лучше и лучше. Однако, привычная маска слегка заинтересованной веселости вскоре уже снова была на месте.

– А ты заделался шутом в мое отсутствие.

– Я не шутил, – твердо отрезал Стив и заметил, как Локи почти ощутимо дернулся, хотя и поспешил спрятать свою реакцию за очередной ослепительной улыбкой, от фальшивости которой буквально сводило скулы.

– Что ж. Благодарю за заботу и беспокойство. К слову о беспокойстве… Как неучтиво с моей стороны. Я до сих пор не поинтересовался о твоем здоровье.

– Я полагаю, ты бы узнал, если бы что-то было не так, – сказал Стив. Локи едва уловимо ухмыльнулся.

– В целом, разумеется. Однако, детали… никаких неожиданных побочных эффектов?

« _Побочных эффектов?_ » – с внезапным содроганием подумал Стив.

– …нет, вроде бы. О какого типа побочных?..

– Ты бы узнал, – проронил Локи практически пугающе будничным тоном. – Поверь мне. Или… наверное, лучше не стоит. Весьма неудачная формулировка. – Любой незнакомый с Локи человек, скорее всего, посчитал бы такую улыбку крайне обезоруживающей. Желудок Стива же совершил какое-то непонятное сальто, которое, впрочем, сопровождалось не только негативными эмоциями.

Стив развернул стоящий у стола стул, уселся на него и откашлялся.

– Итак… теперь Тор и все остальные знают, что ты жив. Это… входило в твои планы?

Выражение лица Локи окрасилось едва заметным недовольством.

– Нет, не совсем. Но в тот момент это казалось… неизбежным.

Стив не раз задавался этим вопросом – и сомневался на этот счет, – но никак не мог придумать, почему Локи мог бы захотеть, чтобы кто-то узнал о его несостоявшейся кончине. Но, конечно же, Стиву вообще крайне редко удавалось угадать причины большинства поступков Локи. Наверное, в этом и заключался его основной недостаток.

Стив прикинул, стоит ли упомянуть о том, что он едва не огреб серьезных проблем в результате этого просчета, но решил, что это лишнее. У него возникало смутное подозрение, что Локи бы просто высмеял его опасения. Выдержав небольшую паузу, он снова откашлялся.

– Что ж, ты… выглядишь гораздо лучше.

Локи одарил его насмешливо-веселым взглядом.

– Ты абсолютно лишен таланта к светским беседам, мой дорогой Капитан. Но я не возражаю. Я нахожу эту традицию невыносимо нудной. – Локи потянулся. – И, пожалуй, в этом кроется часть твоего очарования. Полное отсутствие… притворства.

Стив решил не указывать на то, что согласно его мнению до совсем недавнего времени Локи, скорее всего, высказал бы совершенно противоположное мнение.

– Спасибо, – проговорил он вместо этого. 

Судя по виду Локи, его такая реакция позабавила.

– Пожалуйста. – Он удобнее устроился на подушках и закинул руки за голову, переплетая пальцы. – Не похоже, чтобы тебя поместили под стражу или приняли какие-то еще меры в том же духе. Значит ли это, что они не посчитали тебя предателем?

Вопрос был задан настолько обыденным тоном, что Стиву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем идет речь.

– Я… что? Конечно же, нет.

Локи пожал плечами.

– Будь я на их месте, это стало бы моим главным опасением, и вне зависимости от того, как сильно мне не хочется это признавать, твоя команда не относится к числу полных недоумков. 

Стив нахмурился, разрываясь между порывом немедленно возмутиться и желанием обиженно насупиться.

– Я объяснил им сложившуюся ситуацию, – ответил он, и Локи моментально напрягся.

– Какую ситуацию?

Вот что Стив ненавидел больше всего. Это самое ощущение того, что он в любую секунду может оступиться и даже не понять, в чем заключалась его оплошность или как можно было ее избежать. Помедлив, он пояснил:

– Что ты не пытаешься активно нам навредить, а только разговариваешь со мной. И что ты спас мне жизнь.

– И они так просто с тобой согласились? – недоверчиво спросил Локи.

– Это не вызвало у них особого восторга, – отозвался Стив. – Но, да, в итоге они согласились. – Он сделал глубокий вдох и осторожно добавил: – если бы ты дал им возможность…

– Какую возможность? – с безошибочной насмешкой поинтересовался Локи. – Возможность разглядеть мою лучшую сторону?

Стив поджал губы, ощущая легкий намек на раздражение, вызванное ядовитыми нотками в голосе Локи.

– Тебе не обязательно делать вид, будто эта идея настолько нелепа. Ты доказал мне…

– Что именно я тебе доказал? – Локи молниеносно перетек в сидячее положение, а его тон приобрел режущую резкость. – Кроме моей способности поддерживать цивилизованную беседу? Ты приписываешь слишком многое простому капризу, рожденному из самой обычной скуки.

– Почему ты так торопишься убедить меня в том, что я не прав? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как искорка раздражения начинает понемногу разрастаться. – Ты как будто хочешь, чтобы я всегда предполагал только худшее.

Локи рассмеялся, звонко и колюче.

– Едва ли! Мне просто неинтересно наблюдать за тем, как ты цепляешься за соломинки, пытаясь спасти свою абсурдную надежду на то, что однажды я осознаю все свои грехи и, раскаявшись, отдам себя на милость таких героев, как ты.

– И что такого ужасного случится, если я не буду верить в то, что ты злодей до мозга костей? – упрямо надавил Стив. – Что, ты так стараешься ради поддержания репутации? Или…

Локи отрывисто вдохнул, потом плавно выдохнул и снова улегся. Однако, его расслабленность казалась чересчур намеренной, а откинутая назад голова и выставленная напоказ шея больше походили на демонстрацию уверенности и неуязвимости.

– Часто ли люди твоего круга называют твою наивность очаровательной? – поинтересовался он почти ласково. – Потому что они заблуждаются. Всего пара беглых взглядов и ты решил, что увидел все.

– Я не думаю, что увидел все, – честно ответил Стив. – Просто достаточно.

– Достаточно чего? – Едкая издевка в голосе Локи резко контрастировала с показной безмятежностью.

– Достаточно тебя, – сказал Стив, приподнимая подбородок и пытаясь сохранять интонации в своей речи ровными и спокойными. – Достаточно тебя как… личности, а не только как врага или оппонента.

– И ты полагаешь, что знаешь меня? – Голос Локи едва заметно вибрировал, точно от ярости, но Стиву показалось, что его поза рассказывала немного другую историю. Скорее, это больше напоминало смятение. Почти нерешительность.

Стив замешкался. « _Тебя это пугает?_ »

– Нет, – наконец осторожно произнес он. – Не знаю. Но думаю, что теперь был бы не против узнать.

На какую-то долю секунды Локи застыл идеальной статуей. А потом коротко и неожиданно рассмеялся.

– Да _неужели_? Тебе вряд ли понравится то, что откроется твоим глазам.

– Может быть, я тебя удивлю.

Локи пару мгновений сверлил его задумчивым взглядом, а потом отвернулся, усмехаясь.

– Может и удивишь. Ты просто полон _восхитительных_ маленьких сюрпризов.

Стив догадывался, что это была откровенная издевка, но решил пока ее проигнорировать. Его изначальное потрясение наконец-то улеглось, и теперь он вспомнил кое-что еще.

За последний месяц ему в голову не раз наведывалась одна идея, и он внимательно ее обдумывал, рассматривая с разных сторон, и поочередно находил ее либо совершенно безумной, либо почти одурманивающе заманчивой. Вдохнув поглубже, он шагнул с обрыва.

– А ты не хочешь как-нибудь… встретиться нормально? Назначить дату, время и место…

Локи вскинул брови и склонил голову на бок.

– Тебя не устраивает, что я появляюсь в твоей кровати без приглашения?

Стив провел достаточно времени с Тони, чтобы уловить скрытый подтекст, но упрямо отказывался признавать волну горячей крови, тут же прилившей к его щекам. Он подозревал, что эта фраза планировалась как отвлекающий маневр. Но ему в кои-то удалось по-настоящему удивить Локи, и он не собирался терять отвоеванное с боем преимущество.

– Я просто подумал, что, возможно, тебе будет удобнее, если не придется никуда прокрадываться.

– Это не проблема. Я большой специалист по _прокрадыванию_. – Что-то в его интонациях тут же вызвало у Стива желание нахмуриться, но оно быстро исчезло за следующими словами. – И это бы добавило нашему общению столько… формальности. Я очень ценю спонтанность наших встреч, Капитан. Хотя… – Он на мгновение задумался. Стив терпеливо ждал продолжения. – Полагаю, я бы не стал полностью отрицать такую возможность, – наконец закончил Локи.

Стив тут же ощутил вспышку собственного удивления, за которым почти сразу последовало удовлетворение, приятно будоражащее польщенную гордость. Последнее настолько выбило его из колеи, что он едва не начал заикаться.

– …не стал бы?

– Нет. – Неожиданно решительный и почти неистовый взгляд Локи сфокусировался точно на Стиве. – Не стал бы.

То, как он произнес эти слова – холодно, но с какой-то необъяснимой дерзостью, словно бросал вызов… « _Он мне не верит_ », – пришла внезапная догадка, и Стив тут же испытал болезненный укол обиды.

– Превосходно, – выпалил он с налетом ответного негодования. – Как насчет… кофе? Или ты предпочел бы что-нибудь другое?

– Кофе – это восхитительная идея. – Язвительная нотка в голосе Локи была настолько изящной, что Стив вполне мог принять ее за игры своего воображения. Хотя, он так не думал. – Разве что немного заурядная…

– Тогда почему бы тебе не выбрать место? – предложил Стив, подчиняясь неожиданному импульсу. – С твоей магической штукой…

– Магической штукой. – В тоне Локи на мгновение появился какой-то новый необычный оттенок, но тут же исчез, и даже если его улыбку трудно было назвать обнадеживающей, Стив успокаивал себя тем, что она как минимум не выглядела откровенно жестокой. – Разумеется. С превеликим удовольствием. – Локи потянулся, и его и без того длинные конечности сделались визуально еще длиннее. – А твои друзья разве не будут возражать?

« _Нет, если они ничего не узнают_ », – всплыло в голове Стива, и он тут же ощутил тошнотворное чувство вины, сконцентрировавшее где-то в животе. 

« _И как, интересно, я собираюсь это провернуть?_ » 

А вдруг у него ничего не получится? Может быть, лучше отступить прямо сейчас? Сказать Локи, что ему жаль, но он не сможет…

Нет. Это было слишком… опасно. Подобный поступок выведет Локи из себя, и тогда он вполне может вернуться к привычным атакам. И отказ сейчас только подтвердит те сомнения, которые Стиву удалось разглядеть в калейдоскопе выражений на лице Локи. И…

И Стив просто не хотел останавливаться.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – наконец решил он, пытаясь придать своему голосу побольше твердости.

– _Придумаешь_? – Кажется, Локи находил его ответ весьма забавным. – Значит, кофе. Предположим… на следующей неделе, в среду, в два? Я сообщу тебе место встречи.

Желудок Стива совершил нервный кувырок. Или, возможно, его причиной было предвкушение.

– Меня все устраивает.

– Тогда договорились. – Локи элегантно перетек в сидячее положение. – Что ж, полагаю, мне пора…

Стив озадаченно моргнул.

– Подожди… – вырвалось у него раньше, чем он успел себя остановить. Локи обернулся в его сторону, вскинув брови, и Стиву пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы задавить непрошеное смущение. – Мы едва начали разговор, – проговорил он после секундной заминки. – И мы… давно не виделись, а наши предыдущие две встречи трудно назвать… – Он не договорил, оставив мысль незаконченной.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – Стиву показалось, что он уловил странное, едва различимое акцентирование в этом вопросе, но уже несколько мгновений спустя обнаружил, что ничего не может утверждать наверняка, и замешкался с ответом. – Неважно, – отмахнулся Локи, однако его голос тут же приобрел напускную легкомысленность. – Я все равно еще не собирался уходить. Я вовсе не тороплюсь покидать твою компанию, мой дорогой Капитан.

Это обыденное выражение, пусть и не такое откровенно собственническое как раньше, породило внутри Стива какое-то странное и неловкое ощущение, которое, тем не менее, трудно было назвать полностью неприятным. Он задвинул эти размышления подальше. « _Ты таким образом меня проверяешь?_ » – всплыла в голове внезапная догадка, но он решил отложить на потом и ее, потому что плохо представлял, как ему следует реагировать. Осмотревшись по сторонам в поисках другого свободного места, на которое можно присесть, не считая кровати, он пришел к выводу, что стул по-прежнему остается его единственным вариантом.

– Позволительно ли мне спросить, где ты был?

– Тебе позволительно спросить что угодно, Капитан.

Стив негромко вздохнул.

– Но ты не собираешься отвечать, – заметил он. Уголки губ Локи едва заметно приподнялись.

– А ты, я смотрю, не в восторге от моей маленькой игры словами? Я почти вижу, как в тебе закипает нетерпение. Ты думаешь: « _Ну почему он не может просто сказать то, что у него на уме?_ »

– И почему не можешь? – поинтересовался Стив с вызовом, слегка оскорбленный веселыми нотками в тоне Локи.

– Действительно, почему же? – Улыбка Локи трансформировалась в кривую усмешку. – С тем же успехом можешь спросить, почему я вру. Полагаю, это душевный порок – непреодолимое отвращение к однозначности и откровенности. Моя извращенная натура уводит меня с прямой тропинки честности. – Его речь на мгновение окрасилась явно наигранной скорбью, и Стив уже открыл было рот, но Локи остановил его взмахом руки. – Нет, не возмущайся, я просто шучу. По большей части. Но если это действительно так тебя раздражает… Как тебе такой вариант, доблестный защитник справедливости? У тебя есть полчаса, чтобы задать любые вопросы на твое усмотрение, и я дам тебе на них ответы, не уклоняясь, не увиливая, и совершенно точно _не солгав_.

Стив удивленно заморгал. Сказать, что он абсолютно не ожидал такого поворота событий, было все равно, что не сказать ничего.

– …любые вопросы? – осторожно уточнил он. Локи развел руками в приглашающем жесте.

– Любые вопросы.

Стив внимательно присмотрелся к выражению его лица. Было в нем что-то странное, почти безмятежное, но с намеком на какую-то еще эмоцию, которую Стив никак не мог определить. И это заставляло его нервничать. Он замешкался. Ему столько всего хотелось бы узнать… более того, существовало немало вопросов, которые он _обязан_ был спросить. Вопросов, ответы на которые могли бы пригодиться _Мстителям_. « _Планируешь ли ты какие-нибудь атаки? В чем заключаются твои слабости?_ » Но он просто не мог…

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты… – Стив помедлил, аккуратно подбирая слова. – …расстраивался, потому что чувствуешь себя обязанным отвечать на вопросы, которые тебе не по душе.

Уголки губ Локи дрогнули, но не в сторону будущей улыбки.

– Расстраивался. Хм. Не беспокойся, Капитан. Уверяю тебя, что не буду _расстраиваться_ , если ты задашь мне вопрос, который я сам предложил тебе задать.

Стив испытывал некоторые сомнения по этому поводу, но полагал, что лучше их не озвучивать.

– Я даже не знаю, что спросить, – честно признался он.

– У тебя безусловно есть дилеммы, которые тебе хотелось бы разрешить. Загадки, которые никак не получается разгадать. – Локи не сводил с него взгляда, в котором опять застыло это необычное выражение, одновременно насмешливое и выжидательное. Стив попытался сообразить, о чем именно оно ему напоминало.

– Конечно, есть, – согласился он, потирая лоб. – Но мне не хочется, чтобы ты… я хочу, чтобы ты что-то мне рассказывал только потому, что действительно желаешь этим поделиться, а не потому, что я тебя заставляю.

По губам Локи снова скользнула эта особенная улыбка.

– Ты ведешь себя так обходительно со всеми своими врагами?

– Мои _враги_ , – произнес Стив, выразительно подчеркнув последнее слово, – обычно не заявляются в мою комнату, не спасают мне жизнь и не предлагают ответить на любые мои вопросы безо всякой на то причины.

– Я всегда стремился к индивидуальности, – галантно заметил Локи, и Стива тут же накрыло желание одновременно рассмеяться и мученически застонать. Желание, с которым он хорошо был знаком стараниями Тони и Клинта.

– Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я тебя о чем-нибудь спросил? – наконец поинтересовался он. Брови Локи изобразили элегантные дуги.

– Это один из твоих вопросов?

Стив со вздохом покачал головой.

– Ладно, хорошо. Допустим, что да.

– Да, – отозвался Локи, и после секундной паузы его брови расправились, а улыбка растворилась. – Пожалуй, я был бы не против. Мне любопытно узнать, что именно тебя интересует. И я само воплощение тщеславия и очень люблю говорить о себе. – От последней части, по мнению Стива, разило фальшивостью, но он не стал спорить.

– Ну, ладно, – протянул он, стараясь как можно быстрее оценить, какие вопросы можно задавать, а какие лучше не стоит. (И какие он _должен_ был задать, но не мог.) – Как насчет… где ты был? Все это время.

– Путешествовал, – ответил Локи с легкостью. – И отдыхал. Всем нам временами необходим целительный отдых. Если бы я знал, что ты так беспокоишься, послал бы тебе открытку. Это был скучный вопрос.

Стив на мгновение представил, как получает открытку от Локи. Сама эта идея казалась…

– Эм… – Он судорожно попытался придумать следующий. – Ты всегда мог пользоваться магией? – решил он наконец. На лице Локи появилось удивленное выражение, которое, однако, продержалось всего долю секунды.

– Ты хочешь знать, всегда ли у меня были способности или умение?

Стив замешкался.

– Хм… наверное, способности.

– Всегда. – Локи одарил его несносно самодовольно ухмылкой, и Стив раздраженно выдохнул.

– Это весь твой ответ?

Ухмылка сделалась еще шире, и Локи слегка наклонил голову влево.

– А ты надеялся на лекцию по теории магии?

Вопрос явно предполагался как риторический, но Стив упрямо вздернул подбородок.

– Я бы не возражал против короткой и ознакомительной, – заявил он, и снова поймал на мгновение промелькнувшую на лице Локи вспышку беспокойства.

– Почему? – после небольшой паузы потребовал тот. У Стива возник короткоживущий соблазн ответить, что это _он_ тут задает вопросы, но подобная реплика звучала по-детски капризно даже в его собственной голове.

– Потому что мне любопытно, – искренне признался он. – Для меня магия всегда была просто… фантазией. Но ты можешь делать… по-настоящему невероятные вещи.

Локи только продолжил сверлить его внимательным взглядом, и пару секунд спустя, когда Стив уже решил, что не дождется ответа, наконец пожал плечами.

– Тебе повезло, что это не ужасно сложная тема, иначе мое объяснение заняло бы все, что осталось от твоего получаса искренности. Что ж. Существует три принципиально разных способа, благодаря которым можно обрести магические силы. Первый – это врожденный, когда способности или силы неотделимы от мага и проявляют себя все зависимости от того, был ли маг обучен. Однако, в этом случае в отсутствие должных тренировок есть высокая вероятность того, что заклинатель навредит самому себе. Второй способ заключается в овладевании некоторыми методиками, которые позволяют в ограниченной степени манипулировать окружающим пространством. Этот вид магии гораздо слабее врожденной, но в некоторых смыслах более надежный, и те, кто его практикуют, зачастую получают преимущество за счет сложности создаваемых чар. И третий способ – это использование могущественных объектов, когда заклинатель одалживает силу у артефакта или талисмана, пропитанного магией. – В голосе Локи появились презрительные нотки. – Этому методу проще всего обучиться, но он наименее аккуратный из всех.

Когда Локи остановился, Стив, слушавший едва ли не с открытым ртом, спросил:

– А ты? Твоя магия…

– Врожденная. – Уголки губ Локи дернулись вверх, но так и не добрались до полноценной улыбки. – Довольно редкое явление среди Асов. И это одна из причин, по которым меня так трудно удержать в тюремной камере. Полное отсечение врожденной магии от заклинателя обычно приводит к его смерти. И при том далеко не безболезненной. – Стив с легкостью мог догадаться, каким именно образом это выяснили, и у него в животе что-то неприятно перевернулось. Локи пожал плечами. – Хотя, полагаю, твоя жизнь была бы гораздо проще, если бы они все же решили рискнуть.

Его тон был чересчур обыденным и беззаботным. Стив стиснул зубы.

– Ты сказал, что это редкость среди Асов, – заметил он. – Кто тебя обучал?

– Один, насколько у него хватало терпения… или времени, – отозвался Локи с преувеличенным равнодушием, отводя взгляд. – Но с его занятым расписанием – или безразличием, кто может сказать наверняка, – я в основном учился самостоятельно.

Стив попытался представить маленького Локи, который еще не до конца овладел своими способностями, и к собственному смятению обнаружил с какой непринужденностью перед его внутренним взором предстал этот образ. Совсем недавно он бы усомнился, что такое вообще возможно.

– Знаешь, – протянул он, пытаясь призвать на помощь искреннюю улыбку, – мне кажется, что ты очень даже неплохо справился.

Ответная улыбка Локи была совсем неубедительной, и он так и не обернулся обратно к Стиву.

– Рад, что ты заметил.

Стив откашлялся, чувствуя нарастающую нервозность, приправленную щедрой порцией раздражения. Он ненавидел то, с какой легкостью каждый его шаг мог обернуться ошибкой, и ненавидел абсолютную неспособность Локи оставить некоторые обиды в прошлом. Его мозг тем временем судорожно искал следующий вопрос.

– Эм… какое у тебя любимое… заклинание? Это же так называется? Любимая вещь, которую ты делаешь с помощью магии.

Локи снова одарил его этим внимательным взглядом, словно старался разгадать, почему Стив выбрал такую тему. Или, может быть, подозревал в вопросе скрытый мотив. Но зато Локи наконец-то вновь развернулся в его сторону и выглядел должным образом отвлеченным от неприятных воспоминаний.

– Мое любимое… – Он издал короткий смешок. – А ты действительно иногда бываешь _крайне_ непредсказуемым.

– Я даже не специально, – сухо отозвался Стив. На лице Локи промелькнула веселость, которая быстро сменилась задумчивостью.

– Пожалуй, я всегда… хождение между мирами. – Он откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. – Путешествия по дорогам между планетами и звездами, где каждый мир простирается перед моими ногами… – Но уже мгновение спустя оживленную мечтательность будто бы ветром сдуло. – Противоборство между инстинктом самосохранения и песней Бездны… мне это нравилось.

Поколебавшись, Стив все же осторожно переспросил:

– Нравилось?

Локи ухмыльнулся, неестественно и иронично, с острой ноткой чего-то, что Стив никак не мог разобрать.

– Пространство между мирами потеряло для меня былую привлекательность. И приобрело куда больше опасностей, чтобы рисковать без веской причины.

– Оу. – Стив неловко прочистил горло. – …прости.

Локи изобразил резкий и небрежный взмах рукой.

– Не бери в голову. Я едва ли могу ожидать, что ты способен предвидеть каждую мою мысль. – «Что ж, уже неплохо», – ехидно пронеслось в голове у Стива, потому что он находил практически невозможным уследить даже за одной. – Продолжай.

– Я… – Стив попытался придумать еще какой-нибудь вопрос. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы он мог спросить что-нибудь банальное, неважное и безобидное, но поведение Локи уже начало выдавать первые признаки скуки. И Стив практически ощущал его стремительно мрачнеющее настроение, которое и не думало выбираться из глубокой ямы, в которую совсем недавно рухнуло.

Молчание затягивалось. Стив все еще старался сообразить, чем может помочь в данной ситуации и какой вопрос сумеет поправить расположение духа Локи. Но все, что приходило ему в голову, это скандинавские мифы, – он уже не раз гадал, была ли в них хоть крупица истины. Особенно это касалось пары совсем странных. Но он сомневался, что поднимать эту тему сейчас было разумно. Любые вопросы, затрагивающие Тора, не казались ему безопасными.

– Какое было самое красивое место, которое ты видел, путешествуя по Земле? – наконец решил он. Брови Локи едва заметно приподнялись, но на губах появилась легкая улыбка.

– Еще один странный выбор. – Локи склонил голову на бок. – Неужели у тебя нет более насущных проблем, требующих объяснения?

– Я предпочитаю узнать чуть больше о тебе, – честно признался Стив. На мгновение на лице Локи снова промелькнуло озадаченное выражение, словно он никак не мог понять, как реагировать на подобные заявления и делающего их человека. От столь пристального внимания на Стива накатила неожиданная неловкость, но Локи быстро отвел взгляд.

– Самое красивое место, которое я видел. Ммм… на севере, в вашей… Норвегии, наверное, или, возможно, Швеции есть водопад, а под ним водоем с прозрачной холодной водой. Несколько месяцев назад я плавал в нем полностью обнаженным, а после сидел на камнях и смотрел на закат. – Взгляд Локи скользнул обратно к Стиву, а одна бровь фигурно изогнулась. – Полагаю, у меня есть слабость к красивым вещам.

– Судя по твоему описанию, это место выглядит прекрасно, – проговорил Стив, ощущая внезапное смущение, словно он подглядел что-то, не предназначенное для его глаз. Он без труда мог представить плавающего там Локи, с изящной непринужденностью рассекающего воду, точно рыба. Или сохнущего, растянувшись на камнях, и полностью обнаженного…

Стив торопливо оборвал эту мысль, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. Локи продолжал наблюдать за ним с каким-то странным выражением, то и дело проступающим в микроскопических движениях мышц вокруг его рта, и Стив лихорадочно зашарил в собственном сознании в поисках новой темы, пытаясь выдумать хоть что-нибудь, способное отвлечь Локи… и _его самого_.

– Почему ты решил общаться со мной? – выпалил он, не подумав. Просто потому, что это был самый первый вопрос, материализовавшийся у него в голове. – Из всех людей… почему со мной?

В воздухе повисла звенящая тишина, и секунду спустя до Стива дошло, что именно сорвалось с его языка. Он тут же пожалел, что не может отозвать сказанное обратно. Локи продолжал изучать его с совершенно нечитаемым, пустым выражением, и в животе у Стива все перевернулось.

– А ты против? – в конце концов очень тихо спросил Локи. – Ты бы предпочел, чтобы это был кто-нибудь другой?

Стив сглотнул. В этой фразе таилось что-то неожиданно хрупкое, и у него внезапно появилось чувство, что он подошел вплотную к обрыву, дна которого не было видно. И он не мог знать наверняка, на что приземлится, если спрыгнет.

– Нет, – осторожно проговорил он. – Нет, мне просто… любопытно.

Тишина вернулась, и когда Стив уже начал опасаться, что Локи так и продолжит молчать до окончания отведенного ему получаса, чтобы избежать необходимости отвечать, тот наконец заговорил.

– Почему тебя это так удивляет? Ты очень интересное создание, Капитан. Намного более уникальное, чем ты думаешь. – Локи выдержал паузу и заметно мягче добавил: – и… ты был… великодушен. Даже когда у тебя для этого не было ни единой причины. И никто другой не проявил бы такого милосердия.

Это объяснение не сильно отличалось от того, которое Стив предложил своим друзьям, но его разум все равно запнулся об него, как запинается путник о незамеченный вовремя камень.

– Но я ничего такого не делал, – попытался возразить он. – Я просто… я поступил так, как поступил бы любой на моем месте.

– Любой. – Тонкие черные брови выгнулись пологой дугой, а губы растянулись в кривой ухмылке. – Если бы я был на твоем месте, я не сделал бы того, что сделал ты.

Стив вдохнул поглубже через нос.

– Нет? – спросил он осторожно, и взгляд Локи моментально пригвоздил его к месту. – Я имею в виду… ты не обязан был мне помогать, когда я был в беде.

Выражение на лице Локи будто бы смазалось, ухмылка пропала.

– Это не равнозначное сравнение.

– Разве? – надавил Стив. Глаза Локи сузились, и он поднялся на ноги одним плавным движением.

– Твои полчаса истекли, – заявил он ровным и прохладным тоном. – И меня _действительно_ ждут дела. В следующую среду… я отправлю тебе сообщение с названием выбранного мной кафе.

– Сообщение? Как? – также невозмутимо поинтересовался Стив. Локи бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону его разряженного телефона, валяющегося на письменном столе, и Стив ощутил, как на щеки опять наползает румянец смущения. – Тот номер, с которого ты писал раньше…

– Работает. Я буду тебя ждать. – Локи развернулся и приподнял руку. – Было… приятно убедиться в твоем благополучии, – закончил он после короткой паузы и растворился. Стив заморгал, уставившись на то место, где он только что стоял, и испытывая немалое замешательство по поводу того, что никак не мог решить, хорошо ли прошел этот разговор или нет.

* * *

Когда на следующее утро ни свет ни заря прозвучал сигнал экстренного сбора, Стив почти ожидал, что товарищи встретят его с осуждающими лицами… или даже с наручниками. Однако, никто ему так ничего и не сказал, если не считать привычных невнятных приветствий от характерно растрепанного Тони и Клинта и вежливого «Доброе утро, Стив» от Наташи. Брюс просто помахал рукой, одарив его своей обычной скромной улыбкой.

Кроме того, и в последующие дни никто так и не предпринял попытки его о чем-нибудь расспросить, и Стив был почти разочарован этим фактом. Если бы его прижали к стенке, то ему не пришлось бы решать, как лучше поступить в данной ситуации. Он продолжал раздумывать, как бы одновременно не нарушить договоренность о встрече с Локи и избежать предательства по отношению к команде, и никак не мог найти удовлетворяющий его вариант.

Однако, к его собственному удивлению, его дилемму разрешила Наташа, плюхнувшаяся рядом с ним на диван, – где Стив на данный момент был занят рисованием, – закинувшая ноги на кофейный столик и обыденным тоном поинтересовавшаяся:

– Ты случайно не виделся с Локи недавно?

Стив едва не подскочил на месте, и тут же ощутил живо встрепенувшееся внутри чувство вины. Поэтому ему даже в голову не пришло попробовать соврать.

– Один раз, – осторожно признался он. – Он… эм… заглянул ко мне один раз.

– Ммм. – Наташа откинула голову на спинку дивана. – И как все прошло?

Стив замешкался.

– Не думаю, что…

Наташа распахнула глаза и сквозь показную будничность проступила профессиональная серьезность.

– Стив, меня не интересуют мелодраматичные детали. Единственное, что я хочу знать, это представляет ли он угрозу и каковы условия вашей сделки.

– _Сделки_? – чуть не подавился воздухом Стив. – Это не… все совсем не так, я не… я не хотел…

– Успокойся, – с легким раздражением проговорила Наташа. – Я не собираюсь четвертовать тебя за измену. Мне не нравится то, что ты делаешь, или думаешь, что делаешь. Но мы уже все обсудили, и с подачи Брюса и Тора – и Тони, к твоему сведению, – согласились, что готовы мириться с таким положением вещей. Пока.

Стив оторопело заморгал, чувствуя себя абсолютно застигнутым врасплох, и Наташа наградила его взглядом, смутно напоминающим тот, который обычно доставался Тони.

– До тех пор, пока мы уверены в том, что ты справляешься с ситуацией, ты можешь продолжать с ней справляться. Но как только у нас начнут появляться сомнения… мы вмешаемся. И если ты действительно веришь, что способен… хм, даже не знаю… не дать Локи снова слететь с катушек и начать сеять хаос… что ж, флаг тебе в руки. – Стив отметил про себя, что тон ее голоса прозвучал так, словно она испытывала легкое отвращение к самой этой идее. – С условием, что ты будешь докладывать нам о любой важной информации, о которой по твоему мнению нам следует знать.

– И вы просто собираетесь позволить… – Он не закончил. – И почему никто до сих пор не сказал мне об этом?

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Я вроде как надеялась, что новая система безопасности Тони сможет его засечь. Но, видимо, не судьба, так что… – Она вопросительно приподняла одну бровь. – Есть что-то, о чем мне нужно знать?

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться и заявить, что кто-нибудь все равно должен был поставить его в известность, но потом передумал и вздохнул.

– Я собираюсь встретиться с ним за чашкой кофе, – признался он после короткой заминки.

– Думаешь, это разумно? – тактично поинтересовалась Наташа. Стив снова вздохнул.

– Не знаю. Наверное, нет. – Он покачал головой, а Наташа только тихонько хмыкнула.

– Когда? – спросила она пару секунд спустя.

– В среду, в два. Он выбирает место. – Стив тут же ощутил мимолетное неприятное чувство в животе, словно делал что-то неправильное, отвечая на ее вопросы. – Ты хочешь?..

– Прицепить на тебя жучок? Нет, от этого будет мало толку. – Наташа задумалась. – Но если ты скажешь мне, куда идешь, то мы могли бы устроить, чтобы пара агентов…

– Нет, – моментально запротестовал Стив. – Нет, это… нет. Он заметит. Все эта ситуация держится… держалась до сих пор… на том простом факте, что он мне доверяет. По крайней мере, немного. И если я потеряю это доверие… мне кажется, что тогда нас ждут воистину катастрофичные последствия. Это в буквальном смысле слова худший вариант из всех возможных.

Несколько бесконечных секунд Наташа изучала его оценивающим взглядом, но потом все же неохотно кивнула.

– Тебе лучше знать, но ты говоришь так, словно… – начала она, но на середине фразы остановилась. Тон ее голоса неуловимо изменился и стал тише и будто бы мягче. – Для тебя ведь это не просто проект во имя добродетели, правда?

Стив неловко заерзал на месте.

– Я просто пытаюсь придумать, как сделать сложившуюся ситуацию лучше.

– В это я верю, – спокойно заметила Наташа. – Но, наверное, время от времени сомневаюсь, лучше для кого? – Покачав головой, она продолжила. – Стив… будь осторожен. Ты хороший человек. И я знаю, что ты не дурак, но…

– Я буду осторожен, – с уверенностью пообещал Стив, хотя какая-то крохотная часть его сознания моментально напомнила ему, сколько раз он уже поступился этой самой осторожностью и насколько далеко от нее успел отойти. Но он уже рискнул слишком многим, чтобы поворачивать назад на полпути, и единственный вариант, который у него остался, это дойти до самого конца, что бы это ни означало.

Наташа одарила его очень долгим взглядом, но в конце концов все же со вздохом отвернулась.

– Ага, – пробормотала она, – ладно. Видимо, мне просто придется положиться на твои инстинкты. – Она грациозно поднялась на ноги. – И верить, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. – И почти беззвучным шагом покинула комнату.

Стив нахмурился, уставляясь ей в спину, и изо всех сил постарался не начать снова задаваться вопросом, а правильно ли он поступает и не поддается ли на очередную уловку.

* * *

Во вторник с неизвестного номера ему пришло сообщение, которое содержало всего два слова: « _Черепаховое кафе_ ». Он посмотрел адрес в телефонной книге, нашел на карте пересечение нужных улиц и пошел туда пешком – к счастью, кофейня находилась довольно близко. Он почему-то ожидал, что Локи выберет место, располагающееся гораздо дальше. Может быть, даже в Париже. Или что-нибудь еще более экстравагантное.

Прибыв в кафе чуть раньше двух, Стив присел за столик, ощущая какую-то непонятную нервозность, с которой определенно не был знаком прежде. Поэтому он решил попробовать отыскать ее источник, пока дожидается появления Локи (он сам предпочел прийти пораньше просто на всякий случай).

И он все еще не приблизился к разгадке, когда Локи с легкой улыбкой на губах уселся напротив него, хотя Стив готов был поклясться, что не видел, чтобы тот подходил или отодвигал стул.

– Я не получил твоего ответа, – заметил Локи. – И подумал, что ты забыл.

Тон его голоса оставался благодушным, но Стив отлично различил едкий подтекст. « _Забыл или решил не приходить_ ». Упрямо приподняв подбородок, он почти с вызовом заявил:

– Я не забыл. Как видишь.

– Как вижу. – Локи слегка откинулся на спинку стула, почти незаметно, но каким-то непостижимым образом его поза вдруг приобрела величественность, словно он сидел на троне, а не на хлипком плетеном стуле. – Ты уже сделал заказ?

– Нет, – отозвался Стив. – А ты?..

– Да. – Локи изобразил царственный взмах руки, словно правитель, напутствующий подданного. – Иди. Я послежу за столиком.

Стив на мгновение замешкался. Сама атмосфера сегодняшней встречи казалась ему какой-то странной, но он пока не был готов озвучивать свои размышления, поэтому поднялся и отправился заказывать себе кофе, продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за Локи.

Про себя Стив отметил, что Локи выглядел почти… здоровым. Лучше, чем… хм, наверное, лучше, чем за все то время, что Стив был с ним знаком. Его фигура уже не была настолько костлявой, а кожа на казалась полупрозрачной. Конечно, с тем же успехом эти изменения могли быть иллюзией, но Стив внезапно осознал, что даже скучающе уставившись в окно крохотной Нью-Йоркской кофейни, Локи с его горделивой осанкой и вальяжной позой смотрелся все так же впечатляюще, как и в любых других обстоятельствах.

Стив торопливо отвернулся, заказал себе кофе и скон и, забрав последний, вернулся к столику. Усевшись, он обнаружил, что глаза Локи были закрыты, а выражение лица отражало полнейшую безмятежность. Стив осторожно откашлялся, и Локи приоткрыл один глаз.

– Хмм. Я почувствовал твой взгляд.

Стив пододвинулся к столу.

– Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, – проговорил он. – Это правда или?..

Локи открыл второй глаз и повернулся к Стиву. Его брови элегантно изогнулись.

– Ты ожидаешь честного ответа на этот вопрос?

– Я надеялся, что могу, – признался Стив искренне. Уголок губ Локи приподнялся, изображая усмешку.

– А что? Отсрочка моей казни заканчивается, как только я снова стану достойным противником? Потому что, вынужден тебе сообщить, что…

Стив моментально ощутил зарождающееся раздражение.

– Ты… _сколько раз_ … Я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать, если ты не вынудишь меня, атаковав нас, или Землю, или кого-нибудь еще. Но за исключением этого… и даже если ты _действительно_ начнешь пакостить, как минимум _лично я_ не буду настаивать сразу на высшей степени наказания… – Стив осекся, поймав появившееся на лице Локи выражение: вскинутые брови и явные намеки на то, что он очень старается не рассмеяться.

– Мой _дорогой_ Капитан, каким бы очаровательным ни было твое пылкое возмущение, я всего лишь пошутил.

Стив почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец смущения.

– Тогда это была не самая удачная шутка.

– Возможно. – Однако, в глазах Локи все еще плясали задорные смешинки. – Я постараюсь впредь воздержаться от подобных высказываний, хотя, разумеется, ничего не могу обещать наверняка. – Он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровный ряд зубов, и Стив с трудом удержался от тяжелого вздоха. Рука Локи молниеносно метнулась через стол и утащила маленький кусочек раскрошившегося скона. – Не хмурься, Капитан. Разве это небольшое мероприятие не должно быть приятным?

– Да, – пробормотал Стив, все еще ощущая легкую досаду. – Должно. – Он придвинул скон к себе – и, как он надеялся, за пределы досягаемости Локи, – и аккуратно откусил кусочек, испытывая крайнюю неловкость под таким пристальным взглядом. – А ты заказал себе что-нибудь из еды? – поинтересовался он.

– Тост с джемом. Я уверен, что его скоро принесут. – Локи откинулся на спинку и слегка развернул стул, вытягивая длинные ноги в проход. – Итак, Капитан… как прошла твоя неделя? Надеюсь, она была не слишком насыщенной?

Судя по хитрому блеску в глазах, Стив подозревал, что Локи было прекрасно известно об очередной заварушке с Гидрой.

– Я думаю, что ты и так знаешь ответ, если следишь за новостями, – вежливо отозвался он. Невесомые оттенки веселости в выражении Локи только обрели еще большую яркость.

– Ты держался весьма неплохо, по крайней мере, некоторое время, – заметил Локи, подпирая ладонью подбородок. – Была пара моментов, когда я едва не начал волноваться, но…

Стив напрягся.

– Ты _был там_?

Ответная улыбка Локи была ослепительной и совершенно точно фальшивой.

– Я вложил в тебя чересчур много своего времени, Капитан. Теперь уже будет слишком прискорбно, если в результате твоей безвременной кончины оно окажется потраченным впустую. – Он пожал одним плечом. – И, кроме того, у меня все равно не было более насущных дел. Излишнее количество экскурсий по музеям искусств, совершенных в чрезвычайно краткий период, мешает полноценно наслаждаться прелестью каждой из них.

Стив подавил отчаянное желание раздраженно заскрипеть зубами, догадываясь, что Локи именно этого и добивается.

– Если ты так беспокоился, то…

– Должен был помочь? Я тебя умоляю. Чем бы, по-твоему, все закончилось, если бы я внезапно появился в самый разгар одной из ваших жалких потасовок? – Губы Локи сложились в кривую ухмылку.

Стив полагал, что тут Локи был прав, но это не мешало ему продолжать недолюбливать эту идею.

К ним подошла официантка и поставила перед ними напитки и заказанный Локи тост. Потом с любопытством покосилась в сторону Стива, чуть-чуть покраснела, пробормотала что-то невнятное и торопливо ретировалась. Стив тем временем с интересом наблюдал за Локи, отметив, как тот едва заметно напрягся, когда девушка приблизилась к их столику, и расслабился, когда она отошла. 

Откашлявшись и понизив голос, Стив поинтересовался:

– Почему никто тебя не узнает?

Губы Локи растянулись в улыбке, которая, тем не менее, так и не коснулась его глаз.

– Так работает мое внушение. – Он кивком указал в том направлении, куда ушла официантка. – Скорее всего, вернувшись домой, она расскажет кому-нибудь, что видела сегодня Капитана Америку… кто бы мог подумать? Однако, если ее спросят, был ли он один… она смутно припомнит, что, вроде бы, с ним был кто-то еще… но ничего больше. И какое это вообще имеет значение? – Он тихо рассмеялся, в его улыбке появилось что-то неуловимо ироничное. – Большая часть людей и без моего вмешательства забывает почти все, что видит. Я просто добавляю небольшую гарантию для того, чтобы они не задумывались об этом лишний раз.

Стив нахмурился. Что-то во всем этом казалось ему неправильным… не совсем _справедливым_ , наверное. Но он решил отложить эту мысль на потом и снова завертел в руках скон. Он знал, о чем хочет поговорить, но не мог определиться с тем, как бы поделикатнее подступиться к данному вопросу.

Локи склонил голову на бок и опустил кружку с чаем.

– Ты избегаешь темы, которую желаешь обсудить, потому что не знаешь, с чего начать. Так что, прошу. – Он изобразил небрежный жест, который, согласно представлениям Стива, означал: « _Говори свободно_ ».

Стив приподнял кружку с кофе, потом поставил ее обратно и уставился в собственную тарелку.

– Ты ушел в спешке в прошлый раз, – осторожно произнес он. Брови Локи вопросительно изогнулись.

– Разве?

– Да, мне так показалось, – все еще с опаской подтвердил Стив. – И я… беспокоился.

– Ты тратишь чересчур много времени на беспокойство. – Локи снова подобрал кружку с чаем и снисходительно улыбнулся. – Тем более обо мне. Позволь напомнить, что меня едва ли можно назвать беспомощным.

– Не в этом дело, – раздраженно выпалил Стив. – Просто… а, ладно, неважно. – Он вздохнул и потер лоб. – Я знаю, что ты не желаешь об этом слышать.

– Тогда не лучше ли воздержаться от подобной беседы? – Тон Локи оставался легким и беспечным, но где-то под поверхностью блуждали намеки на нечто гораздо более опасное. Стив вздохнул.

– Да, – лаконично согласился он. – Хорошо.

– Благодарю за обходительность. – Локи отхлебнул глоток чая. Стив же только подавил очередной вздох. Ему хотелось хотя бы раз почувствовать, что он действительно способен чего-то добиться, что он продвигается в нужном направлении, _делает_ что-то полезное. Но он просто не представлял как?

– Как _твои_ … эм, каникулы? – поинтересовался он после короткой паузы. Локи, к его удивлению, запрокинул голову назад и задумался.

– Поучительно, – наконец сообщил он. – Твой мир без сомнений относится к числу весьма занятных.

Стив навострил уши. Такое начало, пожалуй, можно было считать хорошим.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Локи одарил Стива с каким-то непонятным взглядом.

– Тебе должно быть известно, – после секундного молчания начал он обыденным тоном, – что твой мир всегда считался редкостным захолустьем среди всех девяти. Возможно, богатым ресурсами захолустьем и со своими диковинками, но едва ли достойным большего внимания. Как ты наверняка заметил, мой отец без лишних раздумий использовал его в качестве исправительной колонии для Тора. До сих пор вашим основным преимуществом была незначительность, позволяющая вам оставаться в тени огромной вселенной.

Стив ощутил легкую досаду, вызванную такой оценкой, хотя и полагал, что в некотором смысле Локи был прав. До недавнего времени они даже не подозревали о существовании других… «миров», не говоря уже о том, что они населены разумной жизнью. И все же, у него возникло большое искушение напомнить Локи о том, что это «захолустье» умудрилось весьма эффективно подорвать его завоевательские планы.

– К чему ты ведешь?

Локи сложил руки перед собой.

– Возможно, когда-то это действительно было так… нет, у меня нет ни малейших сомнений в том, что когда-то так и было. Но, по-видимому, пока мы – возвышенные миры, – в его голосе на мгновение проскользнула горькая ирония, которая исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, – были заняты собственными заботами, вы – люди – тоже не сидели без дела.

– Ничто не остается прежним навечно, – заметил Стив.

– Асгард остается. Или по крайней мере пытается остаться. – И если тон Локи и похолодел на несколько градусов на долю секунды, то он также стремительно выровнялся. – Но вы… восхваляете перемены. Почти упиваетесь ими. И несмотря на ваши крайне ограниченные возможности…

– Эй, – возмутился Стив, впрочем, без особой обиды в голосе. Локи вскинул брови.

– Оскорбляйся сколько хочешь, но это правда. Вы привлекли мое внимание не своей природой или врожденным могуществом. А скорее… – Он замолчал и медленно вдохнул через нос. – Я вынужден признать, что это просто… поразительно. То, как быстро ваш вид выполз из грязи и потянулся к чему-то большему, гораздо большему, ни перед чем не останавливаясь… – Локи едва заметно покачал головой. – И это при том, что вы такие мелочные, вздорные, жалкие и жестокие по отношению друг к другу.

– Ну, спасибо, – отозвался Стив сухо. Однако, Локи только бегло скользнул по нему взглядом, продолжая задумчиво хмуриться.

– Но несмотря на это… ваша тяга к знаниям неутолима, словно вы забываете, что иногда красота явления рождается из его необъяснимости, или намеренно отказываетесь понимать, что в мире столько загадок, что вам никогда не познать их все. И все же, я… впечатлен.

Стив постарался сохранить нейтральный тон и выражение лица.

– Какая внезапная перемена.

Взгляд Локи молниеносно сфокусировался на нем.

– Я вполне способен признать, когда действительно допустил ошибку в суждениях, вне зависимости от того, как редко это происходит. Вы все равно чаще всего остаетесь скучными и малозначительными созданиями.

– И тем не менее ты тратишь на меня свое бесценное время, – парировал Стив с легкой язвительной ноткой. Локи одарил его неестественно широкой улыбкой.

– В каждом правиле должно быть исключение.

Стив вздохнул и подобрал скон, чтобы откусить еще кусочек. Иногда ему казалось, что эти разговоры с Локи больше всего походили на лабиринты, а он сам был бегающей в них мышкой. И чья-то коварная рука постоянно переставляла заслонки. Ему очень хотелось хотя бы раз с кристальной ясностью увидеть, что именно между ними происходит и чего Локи от него добивается.

А Локи тем временем продолжал с интересом за ним наблюдать.

– О чем ты сам хотел бы поговорить? – спросил Стив после непродолжительной паузы. – Ты сказал, что у меня нет таланта к светским беседам и что они все равно тебе не нравятся.

Уголки губ Локи приподнялись в мимолетной улыбке.

– Действительно.

– И? – подтолкнул Стив. Он ощущал какую-то суетливость, странную непоседливость. Не совсем неловкость, а нечто иное, настолько же не поддающееся объяснению, как и предыдущая нервозность.

– Ты уверен, что желаешь предоставить мне этот выбор? – Улыбка Локи в очередной раз растянулась излишне широко. – Я уже рассказал тебе о том, чем занимался в последние несколько месяцев. Будет справедливо, если ты поведаешь мне о своем времяпровождении.

– Я не могу говорить о…

– Рабочих делах, разумеется, я понимаю. – Локи рассеянно махнул рукой, а потом подпер ладонью подбородок, с любопытством уставляясь на Стива. – Я не имел в виду ничего подобного. Нет, расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, Капитан.

Стив почесал в затылке.

– Что-нибудь обо мне?

– Разве мне не позволительно проявлять интерес к твоей жизни?

– Нет, просто… – Стив так и не закончил фразу, стараясь припомнить, спрашивал ли Локи нечто подобное раньше. Обычно у Стива создавалось такое впечатление, будто Локи просто _знал_ различные факты о нем. Как, например, знал про Баки или про пропущенное им время. – Мне особо нечего рассказывать. В моей жизни не так много увлекательных занятий.

Локи нахмурился.

– Ой, да брось.

– Это правда, – запротестовал Стив. – Ну, может быть… – Он судорожно попытался найти хоть что-нибудь. – Я рисую, когда выдается свободная минутка. Недавно начал уделять этому занятию чуть больше времени. Ничего особенного, просто наброски.

Уголки губ Локи приподнялись в улыбке.

– А я и не подозревал, что в тебе скрывается душа художника, Капитан.

Уязвленный Стив тут же выпрямился на стуле.

– А что, не должна? Я всегда любил рисовать.

– Я ничего не говорил о том, что не должна! – тут же возразил Локи, состроив огромные и слишком невинные глаза. – Просто выразил удивление, поскольку не ожидал от тебя такого увлечения. Хотя, пожалуй, мне пора бы уже привыкнуть к сюрпризам. – Он приподнял голову и взглянул на Стива сверху вниз сквозь наполовину опущенные ресницы.

– Мне вот что любопытно, – неожиданно протянул он почти ласково. – Чего ты пытаешься добиться, продолжая наши беседы? Все еще лелеешь надежду, что сможешь исцелить мою испорченную натуру? Или чувствуешь себя обязанным присматривать за моей печально известной персоной? – Его губы скривились в усмешке. – Или, возможно, и то, и другое?

– А почему я не могу просто хотеть общаться с тобой? – спросил Стив, на что Локи только тихо рассмеялся.

– Значит, ты просто жаждешь моей восхитительной компании? Ну, да, конечно. Мне следовало догадаться.

– Но это правда, – запротестовал Стив. – То есть… в целом ты вполне приятный собеседник. Когда не пытаешься намеренно меня спровоцировать…

– Разве я пытался тебя спровоцировать? Мне казалось, что это всегда удавалось мне без труда. – Голос Локи снова обрел эту неуловимую легкость и небрежную беспечность, что наводило Стива на мысль, что, скорее всего, он слишком близко подобрался к теме, которую Локи не хочет обсуждать. Или что Локи опять пытается подтолкнуть его к спору. Поэтому он просто проигнорировал явную подначку.

– Я не понимаю, что, по-твоему, может означать тот факт, что кто-то начинает видеть тебя как… даже не знаю, как личность, наверное, и почему ты так не хочешь…

– Может быть, мне просто не по душе твоя затянувшаяся и абсолютно безумная убежденность в том, что меня можно _переделать_.

– Я никогда не говорил, что тебя нужно переделывать, – возмутился Стив. Локи недоверчиво вскинул брови. – _Правда_. Это не…

Он замолчал, опять ощущая разгорающееся внутри раздражение, и постарался мыслить логически. Локи продолжал наблюдать за ним с безмятежным видом, между делом понемногу отгрызая уголок тоста.

– Я не всегда был таким, – наконец произнес Стив, выдержав небольшую паузу.

– Каким таким? – поинтересовался Локи почти с издевкой. – Болезненно благородным и склонным к гипертрофированному сочувствию?

Стиву моментально захотелось возразить, но он подозревал, что это все равно не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

– Нет. Вот… – он указал на собственное тело и тут же почувствовал волну неловкости и смущения, – …таким. Физически.

Губы Локи скривились в ухмылке, а из взгляда пропали последние намеки на веселость.

– Ты возмужал в одночасье?

– Нет, – раздосадовано отозвался Стив. – Я не… это все сыворотка, которую мне дали. Но до нее я был просто… мальчишкой со списком хронических болячек длиной в милю, который не умел вовремя отступить.

Локи элегантно обхватил кружку с чаем, но его средний палец нервно стукнул по стеклянному боку.

– И? – после секундного молчания спросил он. Стив заерзал на месте.

– В смысле?

– Зачем ты мне все это рассказал? Могу только предположить, что ты таким образом пытаешься донести до меня какую-нибудь… хм, мораль. – В интонациях Локи было гораздо больше скуки, чем раздражения. – И я уже, кажется, упоминал, как отношусь к нудным проповедям.

– Это не…

– Разве нет? – перебил Локи резко, пригвождая Стива к месту неожиданно непроницаемым и лишенным каких-либо эмоций взглядом. – Чего ты от меня ожидаешь? Что я внезапно осознаю, что могу измениться точно также, как изменился ты? Боюсь, что основа сущности не способна к перемене, Капитан. Я могу менять свой облик, сколько пожелаю, но это не будет иметь ни малейшего значения.

– Я просто рассказал тебе что-то о себе, – заявил Стив, повышая голос. – Как ты и _просил_!

– Что ж, тогда история за историю, чтобы все было по-честному? – проговорил Локи гораздо тише и холоднее, сверля Стива пронзительным взглядом. – Не знаю, что сказал тебе Тор, но в некотором смысле в детстве я походил на тебя. Часто болел и был слабее своих сверстников. Слишком маленький и худой, я едва ли походил на образ воина Асгарда… особенно в сравнении с Тором. О, разумеется, он за меня заступался, когда не забывал, или когда это происходило на его глазах и он не находил ситуацию забавной… но дети жестоки, и они быстро усвоили, что тот, кто слабее и отличается от них самих, является отличной мишенью. – Его губы скривились в горькой усмешке. – И тогда… бежать к Тору и становиться в их глазах еще большим слабаком? Или того хуже – к Фригге? У меня еще оставалась гордость.

– Ты не обязан…

– Я выбрал иной путь, – продолжил Локи, словно даже не услышал Стива. – Я знал, что обладаю магией, применение которой в битве не поощрялось, – скорее, наоборот, – но какое мне было до этого дело? У меня было оружие, которого не было у них. И я овладел им. Довел этот навык до совершенства. И в следующий раз, когда стайка волчат решила загнать меня в угол, я им воспользовался. – Лицо Локи превратилось в закаменевшую маску. И Стив снова заметил то самое могущественное гудение в воздухе, но не отшатнулся, а заставил себя упрямо держать отвоеванную позицию. – Они набросились на меня. И я спустил на них орды иллюзорных монстров, реалистичных как сама правда и жаждущих крови. Большинство бросились врассыпную. Их лидер споткнулся и упал. Я сломал ему нос и оставил его лежать там, вопящего от ужаса. Заклинание держалось еще пять часов. Позже мне сообщили, что целители всерьез опасались за его рассудок. – Голос Локи казался абсолютно равнодушным, и в животе у Стива что-то тяжело перевернулось.

– С тех пор они не пытались напасть на меня снова, – закончил Локи и откинулся на спинку стула. – Не напрямую. О, разумеется, были и другие способы… но только не напрямую. Никогда больше. – Он поднял свою кружку. – Вот с каким существом, Капитан, тебе вздумалось пообщаться.

Первой и инстинктивной реакцией Стива были ужас и отвращение. Ему захотелось сию же секунду встать и уйти. Или наорать на Локи. Или потребовать ответа, испытывал ли он хоть какое-то чувство вины за этот поступок, но…

« _Зачем рассказывать мне об этом?_ » Этот вопрос не давал Стиву покоя. Локи должен был понимать, как он отреагирует и какие эмоции вызовет у него история о такого рода отмщении. Тогда зачем было ее рассказывать? Как может быть связана история Стива о сыворотке и о том, как она его изменила… вот с этим?

Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы заставить свои руки остаться лежать на коленях, даже несмотря на то, что они были стиснуты в кулаки, и попытался вспомнить, что говорил ему Тор о своем детстве. Асгард был совершенно иным местом, расположенным в буквальном смысле слова на другом конце вселенной.

– Что они тебе сделали? – тихо поинтересовался он наконец. Локи заморгал. На мгновение поверх застывшего на его лице самодовольного выражения проступило мимолетное удивление.

– Прошу прощения?

– Что они тебе сделали? – повторил Стив. – Эти… дети.

– Какое это имеет значение? – Локи окинул его странным взглядом, и Стив неожиданно почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и увереннее.

– Не знаю, – проговорил он. – Просто… то, что ты рассказал, кажется мне весьма экстремальным случаем для детских стычек. Но, наверное, я плохо представляю, как выглядит травля в Асгарде. И ты прав в том, что дети порой бывают довольно жестокими.

Глаза Локи подозрительно сузились, но уже долю секунды спустя мышцы его лица расслабились, а на губах появилась улыбка. Настолько фальшивая, что Стиву захотелось поморщиться.

– Конечно же, ты не станешь настаивать на том, что они это заслужили.

– Нет, – тут же ответил Стив. – Я всего лишь пытаюсь представить ситуацию со всех сторон.

« _И выяснить, почему ты так стараешься доказать мне, что ты Плохой с большой буквы и до самого мозга костей_ ».

Локи уставился на Стива так пристально, словно мог заглянуть ему под кожу и пронаблюдать работу всех механизмов его тела.

– В их действиях не было ничего выдающегося.

– А что на счет тебя? – продолжил допрос Стив. – Тебя за это поймали? Наказали?

– О, да, – Локи снова расслабился. – Разумеется. Все было довольно очевидно. Но я был принцем. Мое наказание было едва ли страшнее шлепка по рукам.

– Тогда, наверное, твой проступок не был таким уж кошмарным, – подвел итог Стив, и расслабленность Локи как ветром сдуло.

– Неужто ты пытаешься _защищать_ мое поведение? – Тон Локи буквально сочился сарказмом. Стив открыто встретил его взгляд.

– Нет, – произнес он твердо. – Мне кажется, что ты перегнул палку. Но, думаю, тебе и так это известно. И я не верю, что все действительно было так ужасно, как ты описываешь. Поэтому я не собираюсь… бездумно принимать твою версию событий.

– Мою _версию_? – ледяным и острым как острие клинка голосом поинтересовался Локи.

– Я не верю, что кто-то может быть… абсолютно плохим. Даже ты, – проговорил Стив, старательно сохраняя ровный тон и уверенный взгляд. – И ты это знаешь. И тем не менее продолжаешь пытаться убедить меня в обратном, и я никак не могу понять почему. И, пожалуй, моя единственная догадка заключается в том, что ты стараешься меня оттолкнуть, чтобы тебе не нужно было больше заморачиваться по поводу того, что, может быть, однажды тебе все же придется… признать, что ты действительно способен стать лучше по собственному выбору.

На лице Локи калейдоскопом промелькнули несколько загадочных выражений.

– Не говори ерунды.

– Я не берусь судить, ерунда ли это, – произнес Стив медленно. – Но мне кажется, что я просто… мыслю реалистично. Потому что ты не совсем… ты спас мне жизнь.

– Ты вкладываешь слишком много смысла в мимолетную прихоть, – парировал Локи. Стив уставился в свою недопитую кружку кофе.

– Возможно, – наконец сказал он тихо. – Я не знаю. И, наверное, мне не дано знать наверняка. Но, если это хоть чего-нибудь стоит… как я уже сказал, я не верю, что кто-то может быть абсолютно плохим. Или не способным измениться.

Между ними повисла вязкая тишина.

– Ты глупец, – в конце концов проронил Локи, но в его голосе уже не было прежнего запала. – Очаровательный, но все же глупец.

– Ага, – согласился Стив, поднимая ложку и помешивая остатки кофе. – Мне уже не раз это говорили.

Пауза снова затянулась, и Стив изо всех сил постарался не ерзать на месте.

– Ты хороший человек, Капитан Роджерс, – заговорил Локи наконец, и в его интонациях проступило что-то новое и непонятное, почти тоскливое. – Жаль, что ты родился не в Асгарде. Возможно, это пошло бы им на пользу.

И в следующую секунду он опять испарился, оставляя Стива сидеть в кафе один на один с новообретенным чувством странной меланхолии.

* * *

Резкое пробуждение оставило после себя ощущение полной дезориентации.

– Тихо, – раздался совсем рядом голос Локи. – Не кричи. Мне необходимо с тобой поговорить.

Порядком сбитый с толку Стив ошарашенно заморгал. Он ничего не слышал от Локи с тех самых пор, как тот без предупреждения исчез из кафе, и если теперь он пришел сюда…

– Локи?

– Только не… – В голос Локи закралась какая-то острая нотка, но он тут же оборвал свою фразу. Стив услышал, как он отошел подальше, и медленно сел, нащупывая выключатель.

– Что?.. Что-то произошло? – Он наконец нашарил нужную кнопку и тут же заморгал от внезапно вспыхнувшего света. Локи выглядел целым и невредимым, – и Стив тут же ощутил странную волну облегчения, – но он метался из угла в угол, меряя комнату быстрыми шагами, а в его осанке читалась явная натянутость. И ответом Стиву была тишина. – Локи…

– Я пришел, чтобы тебя предупредить, – неожиданно выпалил тот.

Все тело Стива тут же инстинктивно напряглось.

– Предупредить о чем? – Он попытался поймать взгляд Локи, но тот уже отвернулся. – _Предупредить меня о чем?_ – повторил он настойчивей. Локи резко развернулся с непроницаемым выражением на лице.

– О готовящемся… нападении, – произнес он. – Дум… собирается вас устранить. Атака запланирована через два дня.

Стив замер.

– И ты в этом уверен.

– Уверен. – Локи переступил с ноги на ногу, что почти походило на универсальный жест нерешительности. Стив внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо, пытаясь разобраться, что все это значит. И осознал, что Локи действительно выглядел _встревоженным_ … это было не просто напряжение, а почти нервозность.

Стив тут же ощутил странное, тяжелое сомнение и стремительно растущее беспокойство.

– Как ты?..

– Разве это имеет _значение_? – с неожиданной резкостью перебил его Локи.

Стив еще раз попытался поймать его взгляд, но Локи тут же отвел глаза.

– А разве не имеет?

– Я с ним не работаю и не имею никакого отношения к его плану, если это то, что ты хочешь услышать.

– Речь не о том, что я хочу услышать, – произнес Стив, стараясь сохранять спокойствие в голосе. От такой очевидной нервозности со стороны Локи у него в животе что-то нехорошо сжималось. – Откуда ты это знаешь?

Метания Локи заметно ускорились.

– Ты не имеешь никакого права осуждать меня за то, на что мне пришлось пойти в силу обстоятельств. Я не могу похвастаться большим изобилием доступных мне вариантов, и все они не идеальны, и полагаться на одну единственную хлипкую надежду было бы просто верхом безумия…

Стив наклонился вперед.

– Отвечай на вопрос, Локи. Если ты не работаешь с Думом…

Локи развернулся на пятках.

– Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я бездействовал все это время? У меня полно врагов, Капитан, и я не сомневаюсь, что этот период затишья рано или поздно закончится. И когда это случится, я не хочу остаться без союзников.

Стив дернулся.

– И ты пошел _к Думу_?

Он с запозданием осознал, что чувствует себя преданным. Словно он ожидал чего-то другого, хотя и не мог сказать, чего именно.

– К чему такое удивление? – поинтересовался Локи с нотками настолько откровенной горечи в голосе, что Стив пораженно замер. – А к кому, по-твоему, я должен был обратиться? Мне вряд ли стоит надеяться, что какие-нибудь образцы нравственности и благородства согласятся мне помочь… разве что за очень высокую цену. Я не _ты_ , и я не могу позволить себе быть _разборчивым_. У Дума есть власть и амбиции. Он казался многообещающим кандидатом, но, как ты уже можешь догадаться, исходя из моего присутствия…

– И ты не подумал прийти ко мне? – вырвалось у Стива раньше, чем он успел себя остановить, и на лице Локи на долю мгновения появилось абсолютно искреннее, открытое и до ужаса ранимое выражение.

Которое тут же сменилось непроницаемой маской.

– Невзирая на то, что беседы с тобой доставляют мне удовольствие, я сомневался, что твое _безграничное сочувствие_ простирается настолько далеко, что – если бы я действительно хотел молить о помощи, – ты стал бы защищать такого, как я, даже простив своих, если бы дело дошло до битвы.

– Ты планируешь… доставлять нам проблемы? – потребовал Стив. – Потому что, если нет…

– А тебе не приходило в голову, что остальные могут не проявить ко мне такого великодушия? – голос Локи стал еще громче и резче. – Сколько твоих товарищей по оружию с радостью расселись бы в сторонке, чтобы полюбоваться на мое поражение… или даже помогли бы ускорить сей процесс? – Он отрывисто тряхнул головой. – Это все не относится к делу. Поступай с моим предупреждением, как пожелаешь, но я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.

– Зачем? – спросил Стив, и взгляд Локи тут же сфокусировался на нем.

– Прошу прощения?

– Если ты и правда веришь, как продолжаешь повторять, что мы ничем не можем быть тебе полезны, – ровно проговорил Стив, – то зачем ты фактически выкидываешь этот свой шанс на союзничество, только ради того, чтобы предупредить нас… предупредить меня? – Он продолжал сверлить Локи взглядом, неистово думая про себя: «Ну, давай же».

– Назови это прихотью, – почти огрызнулся Локи в ответ.

– Не буду, – упрямо отрезал Стив. – Я не позволю тебе так просто увильнуть на этот раз.

– Что ты ожидаешь от меня услышать? – бросил Локи с какой-то ломкостью и отчаянием в голосе. – Думаешь, я руководствуюсь какой-нибудь сентиментальной _нежностью_? – прошипел он с язвительной насмешкой. Но Стив не собирался отступать.

– Нет? – надавил он.

– Не будь идиотом, – едва ли не прорычал Локи.

– Тогда почему?

Стив почти видел разрывающие Локи противоречия, внутреннюю борьбу в попытках не признавать очевидное. Может быть, не признавать даже перед самим собой, – подумал Стив. Возможно, до этого самого момента Локи еще мог убедить себя… (или, может быть, это Стив тут занимался самоубеждением, позволяя себе верить в то, чего на самом деле не существовало.)

– Я передумал, – наконец проговорил Локи резко и отрывисто. – Дум мне больше не подходит. И я не обязан ничего тебе объяснять.

– Если ты не планируешь сражаться против нас, – тихо сказал Стив, – то мы могли бы тебе помочь.

Локи оскалился.

– Я не собираюсь умолять, – огрызнулся он вибрирующим от напряжения голосом.

– Разве я сказал, что тебе нужно умолять?

Локи с ожесточенной стремительностью отвернулся.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я предоставил тебе предупреждение об опасности для тебя и твоих друзей. Какое тебе дело до всего остального?

– Ты _сделал_ все остальное моим делом, – заявил Стив твердо. – Когда начал общаться со мной, когда пришел ко мне. Локи…

Локи так и не обернулся, продолжая стоять к Стиву спиной, но его плечи поднялись почти до самых ушей.

– Я не хочу быть перед тобой в долгу.

– Но ты согласен быть в долгу перед _Доктором Думом?_ – Ответом ему была тишина. – Локи?

– Мне не нужна твоя жалость! – резко выпалил Локи. – Я не допущу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня с презрением, не позволю себе опуститься еще ниже в твоих глазах… ниже, чем я уже пал…

– _Я ничего подобного не думаю_. – Стив рывком поднялся на ноги. – Не говори мне… это не так работает, ты не можешь ожидать, что я… выбери сторону, Локи! Ты не можешь продолжать заигрывать с обеими. Чего ты _хочешь_?

И тогда Локи наконец развернулся. С намеренной медлительностью и яростно пылающим взглядом.

– Выбрать сторону? Я _уже_ выбрал, Капитан. _Мою_. Что еще мне остается? Если не выберу я, то на моей стороне не будет _никого_. Ты говоришь, что _поможешь_. Но как я могу в это поверить, как я могу?.. – Он не закончил.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

– Ты можешь мне доверять, – произнес он тихо.

Локи отвел глаза.

– Я тебя предупредил. Поступай как знаешь. Я не собираюсь…

– Я тебя не презираю, – перебил его Стив. В комнате повисла тишина, но Локи не исчез. – За все, что… я тебя не презираю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Я бы никогда не стал осуждать тебя за… это. – Очередная длинная пауза. – И если бы ты однажды пришел ко мне за помощью… это тоже никак не опустило бы тебя в моих глазах.

Плечи Локи легонько вздрогнули.

– Зато опустило бы меня в моих собственных, – пробормотал Локи едва слышно.

Стив боялся пошевелиться, словно одно неловкое движение могло столкнуть их с хрупкого равновесия на краю пропасти, и тогда нечто важное было бы потеряно в ее глубинах навсегда. Он даже почти не дышал.

« _Давай же_ », – воззвал он про себя, – « _просто_ …» 

И, наверное, он сам не знал, как должно было закончиться это предложение.

– Делай, что хочешь, – безучастным тоном проговорил Локи. – Мне без разницы.

И исчез.

Стив обрушился обратно на кровать.

« _Ты сделал, что мог_ », – мысленно подбодрил он самого себя. – « _Возможно, еще не все_ …»

И тем не менее, чувство было такое, будто он потерпел сокрушительный провал. Даже когда он дотянулся до коммуникатора и объявил сигнал тревоги, ему все еще казалось, что он проиграл.


End file.
